The mechanism of anf resistance in patients with cirrhosis remains unknown. This study tests the hypothesis that this ANF resistance is due to the inability to increase sodium delivery to the distal renal tubule site of ANF action in such patients. A maneuver that increases distal tubular sodium delivery - infusion of ANP - will be used to test this hypothesis.